What Would You Do
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: this story has Death Suicide & Angst, Songfic... there are hints of couple no names tho its kinda obvious & such give ur guesses to that & plz r&r... ^^ i need the feedbak orelse i don't know wot u guyz like & such o and its a songfic & do me a fav & vote


Disclaimer: I don't own the song which is be City High and I don't own digimon.  
  
Author Notes: Ok angsty story, suicide, death, and etc… umm the pair is unkown   
u can guess if u want cos there was an intended pair (AND ITS NOT SORATO!)   
actually its kinda obvious now that I think of it…well yah…heheh. … mhm…I was   
very very out of it and I played the song repeatedly to get sum form of effect….  
i hope its nots to hard to understand…. Well plz R&R  
  
~~~~~  
  
The wind whipped at her hair, the ground looking like it was so far away. She   
stood quietly on the balcony ledge staring at the distant ground wondering…  
  
~~~~~  
  
I strummed my guitar quietly my thoughts returning to the bachelor party I was   
just at, the girls there were so young and what that one had said to me… "For   
you, this is just a good time but for me, this is what I call life".   
  
Standing up and walking towards stage I grabbed the new song and handed it out   
to my band members as I took a deep breathe taking the microphone in my hand   
saying quietly but clearly "Today, I went to a party, and I saw an old friend   
there, but not as a guest but as the entertainment, now I bet even you guys   
might know her, so this song is for her"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Boys & girls wanna hear a true story   
Saturday night, was at this real wild party   
They had the liquor overflowing the cup   
About five or six strippers   
Trying to work for a buck   
And I, took one girl outside with me   
Her name was Lani  
She went to junior high with me (I said)   
Why you up in there, dancing for cash   
I bet a whole lot since change   
Since I seen you last   
  
She stared at the ground thinking about the day before, how she saw him, how he   
remembered her. The ground looked so inviting, able to solve all her problems,   
with one simple step, but the question was could she take it?  
  
What would you do   
If your son was at home   
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor   
Cause he's hungry   
And the only way to feed him is to,   
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money   
And dad's gone, somewhere smoking rock now   
In and out of lock down   
I ain't got a job now   
So for you, this is just a good time   
But for me, this is what I call life   
  
Turning around as she heard the baby cry she shut her eyes tightly feeling the   
tears slide down her cheeks, tears for herself, tears for her child, tears for  
him, for seeing her at such a time.   
  
Girl, you ain't the only one with a baby   
That's no exsuse to be living all crazy   
Then she looked me right square in the eye   
And said, everyday I wake up hoping to die   
She said, I know about pain cause   
Me and my sister ran away   
So my daddy couldn't rape us   
Before I was a teenager   
I done been though more shit   
You can't even relate to   
  
Her eyes opened once more staring at the ground, not being able to close them   
without seeing everything. Things that people shouldn't see, things that people  
don't want to see.  
  
What would you do   
If your son was at home   
Crying all over alone the bedroom floor   
Cause he's hungry   
And the only way to feed him is to,   
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money   
And dad's gone, somewhere smoking rock now   
In and out of lock down   
I ain't got a job now   
So for you, this is just a good time   
But for me, this is what I call life   
  
Taking a deep intake of breath smelling the stale odor of the left over pot and   
weed. Her eyes watered remembering where it came from, how the money came to   
get the drugs. Sobbing quietly her tears fell from her eyes traveling almost   
weightlessly to the ground. Gone before it even touched the asphalt below her.  
  
Then she said   
(What would you do)   
Get up on my feet   
Let go of every excuse   
(What would you do)   
Cause I wouldn't want my baby   
To go through what I went through   
(What would you do)   
Get up on my feet   
Stop making a tired excuses (my feet)   
(What would you do)   
Girl I know if my mother can do it   
Baby you can do it   
  
The wind whipped at her hair the starry night presenting no solution for her.   
The sound of her child echoing in the background, her short grasped breathes   
tight in her chest her entire world crumbling around her for so long now. No   
excuse for her way of life, no excuse for her decisions. This was her life.  
  
What would you do   
If your son was at home   
Crying all over alone the bedroom floor   
Cause he's hungry   
And the only way to feed him is to,   
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money   
And dad's gone, somewhere smoking rock now   
In and out of lock down   
I ain't got a job now   
So for you, this is just a good time   
But for me, this is what I call life   
  
Her life, in shambles, held in a small tiny dark apartment for her and her   
child, where her child would be a bastard and she would be no help, not able to   
protect him, not even able to provide for him. She had nothing else to live   
her, but to destroy her child's life.  
  
Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen   
Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen   
Listen, Listen, Listen, Listen  
  
So with one last breath and quietly muttered apology she took that one step off   
that ledge, hitting the ground with soundless impact unlike her tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thank you everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the concert!" I stepped off the stage   
quickly rushing backstage where my manager had been motioning for me urgently.   
Standing in the wings of the club I looked at him wondering why two policemen   
were standing behind him holding something in a bundle of blankets.   
"A girl died today, jumped off her balcony and fell to her death. Upon searching  
her apartment all we found was a child and an envelope addressed to you. So   
here…" Handing the child to him and setting the envelope on a table the two men   
left.   
  
I took a deep breath carrying the child to my room, the incessant crying from   
when the police officers were holding him ceasing as I sat down in a chair   
cradling the child in my arms and opening the envelope. All that came out was a   
check and a simple scrap of paper, which read, "I'm Sorry" on one side and on   
the other "Take care of him". Shutting my eyes tightly I understood, taking   
the baby in my arms and holding him close mumbled softly "your forgiven".  
  
~FIN~  
  
End Notes: Dunno if I should b proud of this, but yah theres mah story, yah I   
seem to be ona death run eh? Well meh….so yah…. *Sighz* *Yawnz* Plz R&R Arigato.   



End file.
